User blog:TerrifyingRose/Game, money and self control
There is currently a topic on Reddit regarding money spent to this game (in fact, there is always topic about this) and I'm just having some free time after work so putting my thought now. Money Reading along I can see that someone really put alot of money in this game, ranging from $500, $2,000, $4,000, $11,000, $15,000 and even someone said $40,000 after 2 years of playing trying to pull the cards I don't want to put salt to their wounds so I just write in here instead, just in case some new players start to join the pool Game I myself played this game about 2 years ago, spent about 50 bucks, then got bored because I had no idea that I need to build a team with linking and stuffs, and hence couldn't do any dokkan events. My original purpose of installing this game was because I was looking for DB game like, to fulfill my childhood (grade 5-6 when I read these comics), on Google Play Store. Then about 2-3 months ago, I accidentally saw new DBZ anime (yes, it was out in 2015 but I didn't know because I thought the original author never did more after the Buu), and so I recalled this game, so reinstalled and started fresh. This time I really learn how the game works, what the team does and what the point. As I start along I realised the point of this game is to have a proper team to join most of the events. So after spending all free stones from events, I had summons a here and there characters, that nowhere to form a team. I filtered out the most potential teams. And lucky I only missed AGL SV and SJ4 Vegeta to have a perfect team. So I spent 200 during last event to get them and some orbs (of course when the stones were on sales). And that's it. I now have the team. And that's all I'd recommend new players to do. Once you have perfect team, there is no point to spend more money on future banners. Because at that point, we'll need to ask ourself, what do we do with them? Why do we want to have these cards if we already have a team that can do most/all parts of the game? If we keep focusing on that thought, we'll never have gambling problem and really enjoy the game. Self Control I consider myself being addicted to this game. Before, I even wrote a simple program so that on the PC, it interacts with Memu (Android Simulator) so that it automatically goes step through the map, do the fights, auto add friend/dont add friend, autoselect steps etc. (screenshot below) The only problem is that it only applies to my laptop screen resolution with exact device resolution setup in my Android Simulator so it cannot be used/shared to other user. It helped to grind all events (e.g. farming SA 15 from Super Strike events, or farming gem stones, capsules) easier. Just hit the button and it'll clean the whole Universe 6 Saga automatically to get some stones. Sometimes I even woke up at night at 3-4am knowing the STA has been full to do some dokkan events (because the program isn't able to do Dokkan event, it cannot think of best position/select correct Ki to optimal for each char, and it will die, because it doesn't know how to use items) And I event lost some weights because of it. Especially during LR Goku event because I just realised that event about 3-5 days before it ended, even though it had been running for months! However that's it, and nothing else. Some money, some health, some time for reading/learning, and everything is done. I really don't see the need of spending more money to pull some more cards when there is already a solid team in hands. (If need be, it'll be on the orbs pack to max out the team we're focusing on). With that in mind, I really enjoy the game now and pretty happy with DBZ & their community. Category:Blog posts